Ar gélido
by Yellowred
Summary: Uma procura desesperada por um corpo sem vida, entre lágrimas e ódio...


****

Ar Gélido

Um aperto inundou seu peito e foi subindo, até que nada pudesse enxergar, tendo lágrimas barrando sua visão. Mas ela pouco se importava, quem disse que desejava enxergar? Quem disse que se importava com seus pulmões cheios de um ar gélido demais para respirar? O que ela queria mesmo é que tudo congelasse, que nada se mexesse, principalmente seu coração... Sentia-o batendo descompassado, e isso a fazia se lembrar de momentos em que essas mesmas batidas eram fortes, porém, não significavam momentos tristes como aquele, mas de alegrias.

Alegria... havia meses que o significado dessa palavra havia acabado. Perguntava-se toda a noite quem fora o tolo que lhe convencera de que o melhor remédio para a saudade em uma guerra era a esperança do retorno. Que retorno? Fora ela que tivera que ir até lá, entranhar-se entre batalhas e horrores nunca vistos, e não ele que voltara com uma medalha de mérito em batalha. Não.

Seus joelhos se encontravam arranhados por estar engatinhando pela terra dura, mas ela ainda não se importava. O que valia uma pele com cortes em um corpo sem vida? Nada. E era exatamente isto que ela sentia, que ela era naquele momento: _nada._

Relutante, querendo se deitar no chão e aceitar logo o fato de que não o encontraria, enxugou os olhos com a costa da mão e olhou para frente. Era quase impossível enxergar mais de três palmos naquela escuridão sombria, porém, facilmente se distinguia cada corpo caído no chão. 

Queria chutar cada um deles, extravasar toda sua raiva e mágoa em cada um daqueles cadáveres. Culpava a cada rosto que procurava identificar por estar sofrendo daquela maneira. Mas estava guardando toda a sua raiva e decepção para um em especial. 

Poderia ficar ali até o sol começar a despontar no horizonte ou até seus pulmões começarem mesmo a sentir falta de um ar menos frio, coisa que agora a incomodava, pois não queria que sua vida se esvanecesse até que o tivesse sob os olhos, até que pudesse tocar em sua pele mórbida e dizer, mesmo que ele não pudesse mais escutar, que o desejava morto. Que ironia, dizer a um morto que o queria morto...

Tanto ódio e raiva guardados vinham à tona por uma promessa que ela achava que não poderia, de maneira nenhuma, ser quebrada: ele prometera-lhe, de pés juntos, que não deixaria que ela ficasse sozinha depois da guerra, se esta um dia acabasse. E agora, com a notícia de que o batalhão inteiro estava morto, só restava a Gina, juntar seu último golpe de força e ir atrás dele lhe cobrar a promessa.

Até que, enquanto se debruçava sobre um rosto, identificou, ao lado, os fios de cabelos louros. Pulando qualquer obstáculo, voou até ele, e antes que pudesse começar a xingá-lo e amaldiçoá-lo por todo sofrimento que estava tendo naquele momento, cada pedacinho de seu ser reagiu contra sua vontade e a fez derramar as lágrimas que já havia decidido deixar de lado. A dor era maior que a vontade de querer enganar a si mesma, de dizer que não estava sofrendo.

Apertou as duas mãos nas suas, mesmo que estas não cobrissem nem a metade das deles e ficou chorando debruçada sobre seu peito, não conseguindo nem ao menos abrir os olhos para encará-lo. Droga, ele estava morto, como poderia olhá-lo daquela maneira? Não, ela não suportaria vê-lo com os olhos cerrados, não...

A culpa era dele, totalmente dele e ela queria o castigar por isto. Mas não conseguia apartar a dor que sentia, muito menos controlar sua ânsia em tentar entender porque cada coisa que ela acreditara estava desabando.

Quando já conseguia ter poder sobre seus movimentos, largou rapidamente a mão sobre o corpo e começou a dar socos no peito dele, gritando:

- Você prometeu, fez-me acreditar em cada palavra falsa, fez-me ter a esperança de que daria certo e que poderíamos permanecer juntos... Para quê? Para que depois disso morresse numa batalha inútil? Eu lhe odeio Draco Malfoy... Abra esses olhos e mostre que tens vida para que eu possa lhe matar novamente! Você mentiu dizendo que ficaríamos bem... Você não tem o direito de morrer e me largar nesse mund...

Ela se calou. Um gemido agonizante saiu alto o suficiente para que seus braços também parassem de se mexer, e principalmente, para que seus olhos se voltassem para o rosto que estava tentando evitar. Um rosto com olhos abertos, olhos cinzas e brilhantes, que apesar da apatia, mostravam felicidade.

- Gina...? 

Foi num sussurro quase inaudível que Draco pronunciou seu nome, mas era suficiente para que ela sentisse que seu lábio tremia de surpresa. Dentro de si, não sabia qual sentimento predominava, pois estava com tudo paralisado, pois não parecia haver vida. Mas havia. Ele estava respirando e falando seu nome e naquela hora ela se lembrou que fora totalmente idiota por não ter checado sua respiração antes de começar a socá-lo.

Oh, mas do que estava reclamando? Não queria tê-lo vivo para que pudesse matá-lo pela promessa não cumprida? Mas vivo, ele ainda poderia cumpri-la, não a havia quebrado e não havia motivos para que ela se enraivecesse. E com isso, quase conseguiu parar de chorar.

Antes que ela pudesse tomar qualquer outra atitude, sentiu-se sendo puxada para baixo pelas mãos que antes apertava. Iria reclamar, dizendo que precisava dar-lhe uns tapas por tê-la assustado, mas lábios quente tocaram os seus e ela se esqueceu de tudo ao seu redor. Agora o ar estava quente, e seus pulmões se enchiam de calor, de amor...

=*=

__

"N/A: Essas vontades loucas que me dão de madrugada de escrever algo vêm de repente, e aqui estou eu. Vai especialmente para **Hannah Malfoy **esta curtíssima fic, pois eu fiquei feliz com suas palavras no e-mail e em uma outra review que estava lendo... Não condiz com a tristeza final que você gosta, mas é feita pra você. Review, por favor, povo =)".


End file.
